yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
COBRA RASTER
:COBRA RASTER is not an error destroyer. He checks for ememies, so stop attack him. COBRA RASTER: Units attack not RASTER... COBRA THREE MASTER TRAINS RACKER RASTER ArmivOM OLKOV.doc, OMOLKOV2.rtf was a Shelby AC Cobra (computer car) owned by Olkov Armiv. His objective was to check enemies using a computer (with a tracking device) to locate them. He was mostly neutral (not attacking the enemies he was locating), but before being destroyed by Rn. Johnsáistër, he attacked only because his life was at risk. He was said to have survived 5023 accidents. But his 5024th "accident" would cost him his life. History COBRA RASTER was one of billions of Shelby AC Cobras manufactured by Sa Vallas Qè Manùfactúr Fctóry (Yurkish for "Saint Vallas Car Manufacturing Factory"). The factory started making the car in May 1974. A 39 year old Gheoghsan Armiv bought the car some days later. He gave it to his 7 year old son who made it into a computer car. It was named COBRA THREE MASTER TRAINS RASTER Armiv and was given a gender (male). Not much else is known at the moment. Quotes project destroy * Units attack not COBRA RASTER! * I like not you! Save game GDSG * Okay, let's go! * checking for ememies... * Units more, wait here and drive soon. * Castle attack not COBRA RASTER... * So how did you attack my? * I not a t * How the hell * Follow me not * Barracks... * Mmm, units herew. * Kill woman. * How the hell. * COBRA RASTER is not an error destroyer. * He checks for ememies, so stop attack him. * Units attack not RASTER... * LOL * Hmm, looks like this buildings is gonna destroyed. * But for now, let's continue. vbcxbdf * Units can over the bridge. I stand and wait here for units. * You hear me? Buy me! So I get out and wait for units? Documents OM OLKOV The document's name is Swedish for "about Olkov". Despite its name, it only tells us about COBRA RASTER, however info about Olkov Armiv himself was supposed to be included, just never written. OM OLKOV’S FORDON COBRA RASTER COBRA THREE MASTER TRAINS RASTER, född 17 juni 1974 i St. Vallas, Yurka, död 24 mars 2012 i Nartyork, var ett fordon som ägdes av Olkov Armiv. Hans uppdrag var att leta efter fienden. Bilen hade en dator som kunde användas för att leta efter fienden. Han överlevde femtusen olyckor. Men den 5024:e olyckan orsakade COBRA RASTER’s död. Det var den 24 mars 2012 olyckan inträffade. Klockan var 12:11. COBRA RASTER och hans vänner skickades till The Piton Leaders War i Nartyork för att förstöra dem. Av någon anledning dog hans vänner men COBRA RASTER insåg att hans liv inte gick att rädda. Plötsligt ser han en riddare som kommer från ingenstans. Sen kommer en annan riddare som rider på en häst. Båda följer efter COBRA RASTER, men hästen lägger av efter en stund. Sen stannar COBRA RASTER. Plötsligt kommer riddaren och slår så hårt att COBRA RASTER dör. Hela Yurka blev arga på The Piton Leaders och över 500 000 fordon skickas för att döda dem. Alla dem förstördes också. Till slut skickades över 700 000 fordon. Bara 100 000 överlevde. COBRA RASTER's biography photo in this document is a modified version of an image showing the COBRA in general. OMOLKOV2 Same as OM OLKOV, but lacks the photo. Involvement in First Battle of Nartyork :Main article: COBRA RASTER's involvement in First Battle of Nartyork COBRA RASTER was destroyed by Rn. Johnsáistër. The latter ended up being killed. * Age Of Empires II - Car Glitch (First mentioned) * R.I.P COBRA RASTER (First visual appearance) * Project destroy * COBRA RASTER's death - Full Footage References Kategori:Victims of Battle of Nartyork, 24 March 2012 Kategori:Individuals that are no longer alive